Didn't See That Coming
by Crazed Writing Frenzy
Summary: Sam’s been acting a little off since the dance…and an old face is back in the picture. Random objects will explode, some toilets may contain live animals, and Gibby shirtless is guaranteed. Seddie, and others...
1. Something's Up

Didn't See That Coming...

Good day to you! Well, I was in the mood to write some Seddie after watching 'ISpeed Date'. And since there were so many awesome sequels to what would have happened if Freddie saw Sam leaving and chased after her, I didn't want to do a story like that…I decided to do one a few days later. So try and imagine all episodes airing after this one took place BEFORE the dance…for the sake of easiness for me)

Summary: Sam's been acting a little off since the dance…and an old face is back in the picture. Random objects will explode, some toilets may contain live animals, and Gibby shirtless is guaranteed.

"Wait up, Sam!"  
Sam kept walking with a blank stare on her face, acting like the high pitched voice of Carly Shay hadn't been calling out to her for the last 5 minutes.  
Students scampered about the halls getting from third period to fourth. The crowd assisted Sam in the avoidance of her best friend ever since the night before at that horrid dance.  
She didn't know why she was so not-o.k. with all this chiz. So what if her best friends went off and had an almighty lovey-dovey time without her there? So what if it only took them forty five minutes after she left to realize she had never come?  
Sam should've been happy for them, knowing they'd get so disgustingly into each other after that dance like every slow dancing couple did.  
Sam should've accepted their closeness and stopped avoiding Carly so obviously, as if she were the plague.  
But Sam never did what she was supposed to do.  
So even as Carly's hand found it's way to Sam's shoulder (incredible speed for someone in such high heeled shoes), the blonde merely shrugged it off and proceeded into the classroom, effectively slamming the door behind her.

Carly stared at the glossy wooden door, since it was practically pressing against her nose .  
"Sam…" The brunette knew Sam started acting weird ever since that insane speed dating night. Gibby had gotten a girlfriend, (a hot human one at that) Freddie went on a destructive encounter with the magic girl, and she herself had exploded on her chatterbox of a date. She couldn't be blamed though, the guy was a nonstop blabbermouth.  
"Everything okay?"  
Carly did a 180 and faced their tech producer. Freddie pulled his backpack further on his shoulder and eyed his friend with concern.  
"It's Sam." She sighed and run a hand through her hair, walking alongside him to their classes further down the hall. "You've noticed her mood's changed, right?"  
"Shyeah." He grunted. "She beats on me way harder than before. And I have no idea why! I didn't do anything to cause She-Hulk to emerge!"  
"Maybe her emergency ham supply ran out…" Carly got a terrified look in her eyes.  
"Doubt that's what's causing it. She'd always just crash one of our houses to replenish or, heck, go into anyone's house to stock up." He shook his head in disbelief, but had a smile staining his face. "Besides, hungry-aggressive Sam isn't nearly as bad as angered-reasonless-pain-causing Sam."  
"There's a difference?"  
"Well I only notice 'cause I'm not Sam's best friend. I'm the loyal punching bag."  
Carly couldn't help an entertained chuckle. "Remember, she made you that nametag with that title on it?"  
Freddie pulled his jacket to the side and showed he was wearing it on his new penny tee that read 'Poodle Party'. A bronze rectangle showed the carved words 'Geekface Punching Bag.' The two shared a laugh.  
"So no ideas to what's up, huh?" The boy stopped outside his classroom and Carly crossed her arms in frustration. "The only thing I can think of is that she's mad we called 30 minutes after she was supposed to meet us."  
"And that's her own fault for not showing."  
"You know that doesn't matter. Not in Sam's mind anyways…"  
Freddie furrowed his brow, showing intense thinking. Or worry. "You don't think she saw-?"  
Quite suddenly, and notably shirtless, Gibby came trucking down the hall as fast as his legs could carry. "MAN YOUR STATIONS!" He yelled while flying by.  
"Gibby's late for class." Freddie noted at the everyday phenomenon that was Gibby.  
She nodded. "And so am I." Turning on her heel and pacing quickly to her class, Carly called back to Freddie "We'll talk to her later!"  
Hestuck his hands in his pockets as he watched her retreating form and gave a tired sigh. "Doesn't mean we'll get her to listen…"

Yeah I know, a small slow start, but I hope you guys enjoy the story : )  
R&R!


	2. Well, Hey There

Later that day…

* * *

Freddie and Carly waited outside of Sam's class, scanning the line of students emerging for a certain blonde.

Gibby came out last, chewing on a piece of licorice he had found stashed in his desk. "Hey Freddie. Hey Carly. 'Sup my home skins?"

"Same old, same old." Freddie smiled. "You seen Sam?"

"Oh yeah. She's blonde. Wears stripes a lot. Usually makes me wear a bra on national web-vision-"

"No, no, no!" Carly smiled. "We mean in class. I coulda swore she walked in here…" 'And then slammed the door in my face.' She mentally added to herself.

"Oh!" Gibby snapped his fingers. "She left early."

"Left early?" Carly's voice got quieter. "Was she sick?" Freddie crept up to listen as well.

"Oh, no." Gibby snorted, starting to walk with the hallway traffic now that school was over for the day. The two followed. "She leaves early about once a week. She sets the clock up late every now and then to trick the teacher and leave earlier. The dude is such a melon seed." He laughed.

"And she does this a lot?" Freddie asked in a voice mixed with disappointment and somewhat impressed.

"Pretty much. Like I said, once a week." The young chubby lad pulled on a hard hat, and a pair of lime green goggles. "Now if you two don't mind, I have a date with destiny." He walked towards the back exit of the school, where the dumpster alley was located.

The two friends gave each other a look, but decided they had bigger fish to fry.

"Man, she really wants to avoid us." Carly thought out loud.

"I told you, Sam's not exactly a spectator when it comes to…well anything."

Carly sighed, and nodded towards the doors nearby. "Spencer's giving me a lift, wanna go set up some supplies for iCarly?"

Freddie nodded. "Something tells me we'll find her back at your place anyways, scrounging down anything that's not moving."

* * *

Same kicked at a pebble on the city sidewalk, enjoying the cool, cloudy day.

She pulled this stunt once a week, and laughed as her goof of a teach was none the wiser every time.

This one time was for certain emergency precautions though. She still didn't feel like dealing with Carly at the moment, or even Fredweird for that matter. She couldn't avoid them for too long, she knew. iCarly was coming up soon, so she's have to settle and deal with all the chiz eventually. She just preferred a time where she was positive she wouldn't say something she'd regret later…or as close as Sam Puckett came to regret.

As she spotted a nearby bakery with a 'Two dozens for the price of one' sign, she felt a leathered glove grip her upper arm.

Her snarl was covered as the other hand silenced her mouth. She bit down, but this was thick stuff. Even after all the practice with beef jerky, she still couldn't chew through leather.

She kicked, and tried to grip his hair but the locks were too short and a little gelled.

He shoved her back against a brick wall, and her eyes finally settled on his (rather chiseled) features.

"…Long time, no see Puckett."

She smirked at his boldness, and with a cocky tone she repled.

"Same for you…PeeWee."


	3. Ducks, Dumspters, & Duels

Still the same day…

"The things I do for extra money…" Gibby sighed.

The chubby lad had gotten fired at his last two jobs for being, he scoffed, 'Too exposed.' He didn't believe such a thing existed, and was a little miffed that the establishments wouldn't let him take the customers orders with his shirt off.

So as of now, he went from garbage pail to trash can searching for recyclable goods to cash in. He wanted to try and afford a sleek and shiny new Moped, one with fuzzy dice around the handlebars and his license plate reading 'Gibster.' That would impress his girlfriend for sure.

Gibby was waddling through a dumpster near Collins Avenue when he heard what sounded like a struggle outside of his smelly shelter.

He pushed his goggles to his forehead as he tried to listen without having to expose (Well, he guessed this was one of those times he'd rather _not _be exposed) himself. He heard an animalistic snarl outside the walls.

"Long time no see Puckett." An unfamiliar voice. A familiar name.

"Same goes for you…PeeWee." Yep, that was the blonde headed demon he knew so well.

Spying a crack in the wall, he peered outside and saw some leather-coated dude holding Sam against the wall.

"Uh-oh." Gibby whispered. "Sam's getting in a fight, and I'm about as helpful as a sack of shirtless potatoes. I should go tell Freddie and Carly…" He looked about the little garbage filled cube and looked for a disguise so he wouldn't be noticed by either of the brawlers. You never knew who was involved in the Seattle mafia, especially with Sam's family…

* * *

Sam and her attacker were both so absorbed in their meeting and greeting, neither noticed a boy in a bright, yellow duck costume sneak out of a dumpster, and tiptoe to safety…

* * *

Freddie was sitting on the Shay's couch, sipping on a homemade milkshake (Vanilla, peanut butter, and banana flavored ala Spencer) when he heard an urgent banging at the door. He started to get up, when Spencer ran in from the other room. "Got it Fredd-o!"

He opened the door to find a giant, panting duck standing there. "Sam…garbage…crazy homeless man chased…!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spencer grabbed a nearby miniature sculpture of a tire and began beating the duck into the ground relentlessly. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Freddie launched off the couch and Carly sped down the stairs, both seriously worried about the elder Shay and the guy in the costume. Freddie tried to hold back the artist from pulverizing the duck any further. "SPENCER! SPENCER, CALM DOWN!" Carly shrieked hysterically.

Her voice calmed him down a bit, and he suddenly stopped mid-strike. "….Sorry…" He looked around and then back to his victim. "Bad, bad middle school memory."

The duck ripped off his mask and revealed a red-cheeked, gasping Gibby.

"Gibby! The three shouted together. And before the interrogation could begin, Gibby yelled out "Sam got in attacked! Right outside Schneider's Bakery!"


	4. She's Been Found

"Where is that girl?" Freddie wondered aloud. He was standing where Gibby's vague directions led him, and didn't see any signs of a struggle. Not that he expected any if Sam was in a fight, that is.

He checked his Pearphone for any texts from Carly or the MIA blonde, and a tiny seed of doubt grew in his stomach when he saw nothing.  
Gibby said the guy was pretty beefed up; leather jacket and all of that. But Sam had taken on truck drivers and insane Ex-Girlfriends of Lewbert's. Surely she could handle one leather wearing dude.

Freddie decided he was better off checking where Sam would go after a battle victory: The Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

Carly was riding through the streets on the back of her brother's motorcycle, looking for a head of curls. "DO YOU SEE HER?!" Spencer shouted above the roar of the bike.

"DID YOU HEAR ME SAY I SEE HER?!" Carly screamed back. Sometimes, she swore her brother didn't even process what he said before he spoke it.

"SORRY, I JUST WORRY ABOUT YOU GUYS SOMETIMES. YOU'RE ALL SO YOUNG."

"WE'RE 15!"

"EXACTLY. THAT'S PRACTICALLY INFANT. YOU GUYS NEED TO LEARN TO WATCH OUT FOR YOURSELVES TO SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD-!"

"SPENCER! MILK TRUCK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

* * *

He was about to grip the handle and enter the popular hangout when he heard something from the alley on the side of the building.

"Dude calm down. It's not like your searching for gold or anything."

"My bad."

He recognized the voice instantly, since he had been looking for it, or the owner of it, for an hour now. He quickly paced around the corner and said with an irritated voice "Seriously Puckett, how much would it hurt for you to call us back-?" He stopped mid sentence and dropped his phone to the dirt.

The other people in the alley stopped their kissing session and eyed the tech producer, his jaw was pretty much touching the ground, then looked back at each other.

"Didn't I tell you Fredlumps had the dumbest expressions ever?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah, but I had no idea he could look _that_ stupid." Griffin laughed, and swept back down for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: For those who don't know, Griffin is Carly's badboy ex-boyfriend whom she broke up with for playing with PeeWee Babies. Hehe, review please!


End file.
